1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a filtering type washing machine in which water is made to filter through laundry for washing the laundry.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Being a device for stripping contaminants from the laundry by applying energy, such as impact, there are in general pulsator washing machines, drum washing machines, and agitator washing machines according to the way of application of energy to the laundry. That is, washing is done either by applying impact to the laundry with a pulsator or agitator (washing rod) or by dropping the laundry to give impact to the laundry.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross section of a conventional pulsator type washing machine, referring to which the conventional pulsator type washing machine will be explained.
The conventional pulsator type washing machine is provided with a washing machine case 1, an outer tub 2 suspended from the case 1 with a damper assembly 9, an inner tub(combined washing and drying tub) 3 rotatably fitted in the outer tub 2, and a pulsator 4 rotatably fitted at a center of a bottom of the inner tub 3. Driving means is fitted under the outer tub 2 for driving the inner tub 3 and the pulsator 4, including a combined washing and drying motor 8, a clutch mechanism 7, and a power transmission mechanism for transmitting torque of the motor 8 to the clutch mechanism 7, i.e., a belt 5. The clutch mechanism 7 is provided with a clutch spring, a brake drum, and a speed reduction mechanism therein, and the inner tub 3 and the pulsator 4 is coupled to an output shaft 6 on the clutch mechanism 7.
The operation of the aforementioned pulsator type washing machine will be explained.
There are at large a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a drying cycle in the operation of the washing machine, executed in the aforementioned order. In the washing cycle, torque of the motor 8 is transmitted to the clutch mechanism 7 through the belt 5, and the clutch mechanism 7 reduces a rotational speed received from the motor 8 and rotates the pulsator 4 in regular/reverse direction intermittently. The repeated intermittent rotation of the pulsator 4 in regular/reverse direction causes the laundry in the inner tub 3 to rotate and water to circulate. Thus, the laundry is washed by the impact from the pulsator 4, the friction with the water circulation and the inner tub 3 and the softening action of detergent. After carrying out the washing cycle for a duration, a drain valve 10 is opened to discharge used water to outside of the washing machine. Then, after supplying new water into the inner tub 3, the pulsator 4 is rotated for carrying out the rinsing cycle for a preset number of times. Upon completion of the rinsing cycle, a clutch spring in the clutch mechanism 7 is changed over to leave the pulsator 4 stationary and rotate the inner tub 3 at a high speed, to carry out the drying cycle, at the end of which the operation of the washing machine ends.
However, the conventional washing machine has the following problems.
First, in the conventional washing machine, in most cases, a mechanical energy, such as torque of a pulsator is applied to laundry and water for washing the laundry. Therefore, in order to satisfy a required degree of washing, a torque over a preset level is required, which causes tangling of, or damage to the laundry.
Second, in the conventional washing machine, the operation of the washing machine with the inner tub and outer tub tilled with water leads to consume much water and as the filled water increases, the amount of detergent to be added is increased.
Third, the consequential increase of water supply and discharge time results in a longer washing time.